Captured
by TigressFeral
Summary: Jacqueline is kidnapped and tortured. Young Blades on PAX or i. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of "Young Blades." Do not sue me!

Warning: The first scene is kind of graphic. I'm sorry, but I had to add the torture of Jacqueline. Don't read this if it bothers you.

Chapter One:

Jacqueline cried out as the whip tore through her skin once again. Blood poured down her back. The top of her dress was in shreds. Her front was covered with the fabric, but the back was covered in blood. She wasn't sure how long she had been there until some one spoke.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" a voice demanded. The face it belonged too appeared in front of her. The scars across his face almost made her vomit. It didn't even look like a real face any more.

Jacqueline swallowed back her tears from the open wounds in her back. She glared at the despicable man standing in front of her. "I'd rather die than tell you anything."

"Well, after a night bleeding to near death, perhaps you will reconsider!" the man shouted at her. "Take her to the cell!"

The men threw her roughly on the cold, hard table. She cried out as her fresh wounds touched it. The guards proceeded to tie her arms to the table above her head. The only thing that was on her mind was d'Artagnan. She wished she could be with him right now. If she hadn't been so foolish and ran off when they had a fight, she wouldn't be in so much pain. She knew she'd never tell these men anything that they wanted to know. She said she'd take it to her grave and she would. Jacqueline felt in her heart that if she got the chance, she would go in search of d'Artagnan. She wasn't one to give up so easily.

_D'Artagnan, forgive me. I should not have run off. I'll find my way to you. One way or another I will find you. If it be in Heaven, so be it. I love you, my Musketeer._

Her captor smirked from the door. "Sweet dreams."

-----

Captain Duval locked the door to Siroc's workshop before turning to three of his favorite Musketeers. "Musketeers, I have news to where Jacques—Jacqueline—is being held. This arrived a few minutes ago." He held his hand out showing them a concealed letter. "It's addressed to you, d'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan took the letter and tore it open.

"Read it aloud," Siroc said.

D'Artagnan nodded. "It says, 'If you ever want to see your lover again, you will give us what we want. 50,000 francs will do for now. Leave the money at the old ruins outside of Paris at midnight tonight.' 50,000 francs, sir?"

Duval put a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder. "We'll ask the queen to help us."

"It doesn't even say if she is still alive or not," d'Artagnan whispered. "What if she is already dead, Captain? I won't be able to go on living if…if…"

"Don't even think that!" Duval shouted. "Jacqueline has been through more than any of us! And she has defeated it without receiving a scratch! Besides, she beat you with a sword."

D'Artagnan nodded, holding back a tear that threatened to fall.

Siroc took the letter out of his friend's shaking hands. "I will look this over."

"I will go talk to the queen. Ramon, stay with him," Duval said to the Spaniard.

"Si, Capitan," Ramon replied. He took his friend by the shoulders over to a chair. "Sit, amigo."

D'Artagnan sat without even thinking about it. He stared forward as Duval left the room. "They probably know she is a woman by now."

"Do not think of that, d'Artagnan. She is a good fighter," Ramon tried to comfort his friend.

Siroc was busy looking over the paper, too afraid to think of what was happening to the woman he had come to think of as his little sister.

"If they have hurt her…" d'Artagnan whispered.

"You will have to get in line after me, amigo. I will be the first to injure any man who even touched mi hermana!" Ramon said defiantly.

"It's my fault she ran off. If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have gone off to cool down."

"Nonsense, d'Artagnan, you cannot control the fate."

D'Artagnan shook his head remembering the last time he spoke to Jacqueline.

"_Jacqueline! You should have stayed in Paris!" he yelled._

_Jacqueline gaped at him. "It was my time off. If I want to go to my family farm, I will go!"_

"_It's too dangerous! What if you were seen?"_

"_Then I wouldn't be here, now would I? Besides, I don't know why you are so upset. It wasn't as if I went to meet a man."_

"_You should have told me. I would have gone with you," d'Artagnan said. He sat on Siroc's table._

"_Well, forgive me for not wanting to visit my parents' graves with a strange man."_

"_I'm not a strange man. I am your fiancé."_

"_I know that, d'Artagnan," Jacqueline said sitting down next to him. Her voice lowered, "It's just…it was the anniversary of my mother's death this past week. I wanted to see them by myself. I know it sounds selfish, but I had to."_

"_You didn't trust me to go with you."_

"_No, d'Artagnan, it wasn't like that."_

"_You could have fooled me," d'Artagnan said, standing up. He shook his head._

"_You are upset because I wanted to visit my parents' graves without you?" Jacqueline asked defensively. She stood to face d'Artagnan, her temper flaring._

"_I am upset because you took off in the middle of the night only to come back thinking I wouldn't worry."_

_Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "I have every right to go back there!"_

"_No, you don't. You are still a wanted woman until the king signs the proclamation."_

_Jacqueline bit back tears. "You know what my parents mean to me."_

_D'Artagnan reached for her arm, but she pulled away._

"_I'm going for a ride," she said hurrying out the door, slamming it after her._

_D'Artagnan stared at the door that she had slammed. "Jacqueline, can't you see I care?" he whispered to no one in particular._

D'Artagnan turned to his friend. "If I had just listened to her, she wouldn't have run out like she did. She wouldn't be missing."

"Those men were obviously waiting for their chance to strike," Siroc said walking over. "They knew all about her, at least enough to call her your 'lover.'"

"All we can count on right now is Capitan Duval convincing Queen Anne to allow us to have 50,000 francs without any questions," Ramon said.

-------

"You wished to see me, Captain?" Queen Anne asked from her chair in her salon.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it's for an important matter," Captain Duval said bowing to the queen.

"Then speak, Captain."

"One of my Musketeers went missing a couple of days ago. The first letter from the captors has arrived."

"Which Musketeer was it?"

"It was the one we've been discussing. It's Jacques LePonte."

Queen Anne gasped. "But isn't that the woman?"

"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty, Jacqueline Roget. I need to ask a favor on behalf of all I've done for you over the years," Duval said. He sat down in the chair she pointed at.

"What do you need?"

"On my honor, I need 50,000 francs for a ransom."

Queen Anne nodded slowly. "Are you sure she is still alive?"

"I do not know if she is or not. I just know that d'Artagnan needs to know. He, as you know, is engaged to her."

"You may go to the treasury," she said immediately. She grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it. "Take this and give it to Brother Antoine. He has been down there helping us out for a while. Take all you need, Captain."

Captain Duval took the paper and bowed to her. "I will work off this money," he said.

"Consider it a gift, Captain. Now I expect you to tell me everything that happens with the ransom."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Duval said bowing once again then hurried out the door.

Queen Anne sat for a while on the chair staring at the door. "I think it's time I visited my son," she said. "I think it's time he got to that proclamation."

------

Jacqueline felt bile rising to her throat. She hurt all over. Looking around the room, she could tell the only exit was through that one door.

Thankfully the men had only tied her hands down; she was able to slide carefully to the ropes that had her bound. She used her teeth to get the knots out off her right hand. Then she turned to her other hand. As soon as she was untied, she slowly and painfully got off the table. She moved carefully to the door. Peering carefully out it, she saw only one guard.

Quickly, Jacqueline thought of a plan. She moved towards the side of the door to where it opened. "Hello? Can I have some help in here?" she called out. The guard opened the door, just as she had hoped. As soon as he was inside, she grabbed his sword from its sheath and stabbed him before he could react.

Jacqueline peered around the corner. No one was around. As she had been unconscious when brought here, she didn't know the way out. Taking a long, deep breath, she headed out of the room. Instinctively, she went to the right, keeping in the shadows. Jacqueline had to ignore the pain going through her whole body. Her will to see d'Artagnan again kept her moving. The man who had captured her, for the first day, allowed his men to whip her over and over again. She probably had about fifteen whip marks on her back. She felt her body go numb as she came to a corner. _That can't be good_, she thought to herself. A guard came around the corner just then. Jacqueline covered his mouth and held the sword to his back.

"Just tell me how to get out of here, please," she whispered in his ear.

The guard glanced behind him. "How did you get in?"

"I don't know. Please help me," she whispered. The guard nodded slowly. She moved her hand away from him, but she kept her sword against his back.

"I'm Pierre. Don't worry. I'll get you out of here," he said turning fully to face her. He stared in horror at her mangled body. Then he asked the most obvious question, "Are you injured?"

Jacqueline managed a weak smile before she collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hold on." He pulled her into his arms and headed off. Jacqueline was still slightly conscious. She knew they weren't headed towards her cell so she relaxed a little in the strange man's arms. The pain in her back was killing her as he was holding an arm around her back.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was by the grace of God they didn't meet any guards on the way out. It felt like a century before she saw sunlight.

Pierre brought her towards an area where lots of horses were. "Mademoiselle, are you still awake?" he whispered.

Jacqueline nodded her head. "I am."

"I am sorry, but this is as far as I can go. I will put you on a horse," he said. He set her down carefully next to a tree, facing away from the buildings. He kept looking around suspiciously. When he brought the horse over, he bent down towards her. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her body. "This will keep you warm." He pulled her up onto the saddle. A rope went around her waist as he attached it to the saddle. "In case you fall asleep," he explained.

"Thank you," she managed. He smiled up at her.

"What is your name? Just in case anyone comes looking for you."

"I am Jacqueline," she whispered. He nodded.

"God be with you, Jacqueline," he said as he hit the horse into a gallop. He watched her head off into the distant trees before heading quickly back into the building.

------

I know this isn't the best story ever. I am sorry for what I have Jacqueline go through. Don't worry. I love Jacqueline and I don't want her to die. HINT, HINT…

Please review!

Disclaimer: Still don't own "Young Blades." Thanks for reminding me. (growls under breath)

Chapter Two:

The sun sat behind Jacqueline as she rode on. It would only be a matter of time until she came across someone. Even Cardinal Mazarin looked good at this time if it meant she could get off this horse. The pain in her back was killing her to no end. She didn't even know how much blood she had lost but she knew it was bad.

"God, help me," she whispered. She looked around and for the first time, saw a road around some of the trees in the distance. "Thank you."

She pulled the horse towards the road. The moon came out. "A full moon tonight," Jacqueline sighed as she watched the road. She smiled softly knowing she'd be able to see anyone who was coming. As they traveled down it, Jacqueline felt her eyes start to get heavy. Darkness started to surround her. Jacqueline jerked her eyes opened.

"Stay awake for d'Artagnan. Keep awake for him," she told herself. "You cannot leave him like this. He loves you and you love him. Don't leave him before he has even come to find you. But he will find you. He will." She kept her eyes fixated on the path ahead of her. As she turned to see behind her, the rope rubbed against her back, making her cry out. She knew she shouldn't, but she untied the rope from around her and tossed it on the ground. The horse moved uneasily under her as it continued in the dark with only the moon to guide them.

The horse jerked back violently making Jacqueline almost fall off. She sighed as she gripped the saddle in fear. Her vision went blurry as her grip on the saddle loosened and she was only holding onto air. Jacqueline felt the world spinning as she fell off the horse.

-------

The darkness around d'Artagnan made him nervous. They were close to Jacqueline. He could feel it. He just couldn't find her. He scanned the trees around him as Siroc, Ramon, and Captain Duval caught up to him.

D'Artagnan led the group of men down the road towards the ruins. "We should hurry," he said.

"We have three hours until the drop off time," Duval said. He pulled his horse up next to d'Artagnan's horse making the younger man stop. "We will get there in time."

"But what if Jacqueline doesn't have time?" d'Artagnan yelled.

"Amigo, calm down," Ramon said. He put a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder.

Siroc looked around at their surroundings. They were near the forest but the only building nearby was an abandoned old mill. The ruins were a long, long way down the road. Siroc's eyes followed the road and noticed a horse standing there, stomping on the ground. "Where's the horse's rider?" Siroc asked.

He caught the others' attention and pointed down towards the horse.

"There's something back there, behind the horse," Ramon said. D'Artagnan jumped off his horse and took off at top speed.

"D'Artagnan! Get back here!" Duval shouted in vain. Ramon jumped off his horse and followed d'Artagnan. Siroc groaned and handed the captain the reigns to all the horses.

"I'll get them."

D'Artagnan kneeled next to the body on the ground. There was no mistake it was a woman, but the coat covering her back made him afraid to see her face. He took a deep breath then he turned her over. "Jacqueline…" he whispered looking at the pale beauty in front of him. He brushed her brunette hair aside as he kissed her forehead. Tears clouded his vision as he pulled her up against him. "JACQUELINE! I've found her! Please wake up. Come on, sweetheart," he said stroking her hair. He moved his hand and felt blood all over her back. He looked into her face and saw cuts all over her. He kissed her temple as he gazed at her unmoving body.

Ramon kneeled down next to d'Artagnan. "Is she breathing?"

"I can't tell."

"Let me see her," Siroc said trying to pull Jacqueline out of d'Artagnan's hands. The Musketeers had left Duval to hold the reigns of their horses. "D'Artagnan, let her go so I can see if she is alive."

"No, Jacqueline," d'Artagnan whispered. He kissed her on the forehead again as he stroked her face. "Wake up."

"Hand her to me," Siroc demanded. He didn't want Jacqueline to be dead, but he had to know if she was alive. Ramon pulled Jacqueline out of his comrade's hands and laid her down face up on the ground. Siroc bent low to hear her breathing. "She's alive."

D'Artagnan breathed a long sigh as he leaned down and pulled her up to him again.

"We need to get her to my workshop," Siroc said. "She's bleeding, badly."

"I'll carry her," d'Artagnan said. He started to lift her when she opened her eyes.

"D'Artagnan?" she whispered. He looked down at her in shock and joy.

"Jacqueline, you're going to be alright. You're safe now," d'Artagnan whispered to her. She lifted a hand up to his cheek.

"I'm…so sorry I left…" she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Don't try to speak," he whispered back. D'Artagnan wiped the tear away and pulled her up against him carefully.

She cried out as his hand touched her wounds on her back. The coat hid her back, but it rubbed against her flesh.

"I'm sorry," d'Artagnan said hurriedly.

"Dios mío," Ramon whispered as he looked at the frail body in d'Artagnan's arms.

Siroc shook his head softly and took Jacqueline in his arms as d'Artagnan climbed onto his horse. He and Ramon lifted her up to him to be placed in front of him.

"What about that horse?" Ramon asked pointing to the horse that was stomping nearby.

"Bring it," Duval ordered. Ramon grabbed the reigns in his hands as the set back off towards Paris.

D'Artagnan held Jacqueline against him as they rode. She sighed in pain making him quickly ask, "What is it? Where do you hurt?"

"My…back," she whispered. D'Artagnan pulled the coat from her back and saw the whip marks.

"I'll kill him," he almost yelled. "I'll kill whoever did this to you."

Jacqueline grabbed his hand. "Don't…leave me…"

D'Artagnan put the coat back around her shoulders and eased her back to him. "I will never let you out of my sight again."

"Good…" she whispered with a small laugh. "I am…sorry…I…shouldn't have…"

"Shh, Jacqueline. I'm not mad at you," d'Artagnan reassured her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Make the pain…stop," she begged.

"Just hold on and we'll be at the garrison."

"No…I won't make it…"

"Just hold on," he said desperately.

"D'Artagnan, I…love you…"

D'Artagnan shook his head, "Save your strength, Jacqueline."

"I've lost…too much…blood…"

"No, stay with me," d'Artagnan begged, on the verge of tears.

"DON'T LET HER GO TO SLEEP!" Siroc yelled. D'Artagnan nodded to him then turned back to Jacqueline. "Make her talk. Get her to focus on something other than the pain."

"Jacqueline, remember when you first came to the garrison?" d'Artagnan tried.

"Yes…" Jacqueline whispered back. "You wanted…to be…Queen of Romania…was it?"

D'Artagnan chuckled slightly. "You beat me with the sword."

"I'm a…better…fighter…than you."

"You cheated."

"I only…used…other resources than…my sword…"

D'Artagnan kissed her on the forehead. "Don't leave me, Jacqueline."

"I don't…want to."

"Then stay awake. Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Our future…we can get married, Jacqueline. Pick a day."

"Why does the woman have…to do everything?" she asked. She smiled up at him. "You choose."

"How would you like the first day I saw," d'Artagnan cleared his throat, "you without a top?" he teased. Jacqueline sighed against him.

"D'Artagnan, I can't…I'm so tired…"

"Jacqueline, look! We are at Paris. Hold on, Jacqueline. Hold on," d'Artagnan whispered. Jacqueline looked about her and looked at each man in turn. Siroc had a worried look upon his face as he kept looking at her. He was always so caring. Ramon had actual tears in his eyes as he pulled the second horse behind his. Duval was red and appeared to have a tear fall down in cheek. All three of these men, she had come to love them as much as her family. Each one was different and made her feel like herself. D'Artagnan turned his head slightly and a tear fell on Jacqueline's cheek. She looked up at him and saw he was crying too.

The great d'Artagnan was crying for her? Was that even possible? She reached up, despite the pain, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Could she hold on any longer? The pain coursing through her body told her that she couldn't. But her heart kept whispering that she couldn't leave these men like this. She just couldn't.

D'Artagnan carried her into Siroc's workshop and set her on her side on the table.

"I will have to use my workshop because all my tools are in here," Siroc explained. "Ramon, I need hot water and a lot of clean cloths. Captain, I need you to go and get a lot of food and water from the café. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days." The two headed out to complete their tasks. "D'Artagnan, I need your help to turn her onto her stomach."

D'Artagnan and Siroc turned Jacqueline onto her stomach carefully. She cried out as they set her back down. D'Artagnan stroked her hair as Siroc pulled the coat off her body.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Siroc whispered. "And she may have killed a guard of the cardinal's."

D'Artagnan looked up. "What do you mean?"

"The coat is red and made like one his guards wear," Siroc said. He set it aside then turned back to Jacqueline. Good lord, her back was covered completely in blood, her blood. "I need you to stay awake. It's going to hurt a lot, but I've invented a powder that will dull the pain better than wine would." He pulled a vial from off another table. Ramon rushed back in.

"Is she still…" he started.

"I'm here, Ramon," Jacqueline tried to calm his nerves. Duval rushed in next. His arms full of food. He set them on a table.

"I'm sorry this happened," Duval whispered. He placed a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder. "Perhaps you shouldn't be in here?"

"Hurry, Siroc," d'Artagnan said. "I can't tolerate to see her in so much pain." He ignored Duval completely as he held Jacqueline's hand.

Siroc picked up one of the cups Duval brought in and poured some of the powder in it. "Have her drink this." D'Artagnan took the cup and began his task. Siroc pulled Duval and Ramon to the side. "If she survives tonight, she'll live. If I can't get her to stay awake…then, you know what will happen."

Duval nodded. "Come, Ramon, let's make sure no one comes near this area." He pulled the young Spaniard out of the room.

Siroc turned his attention back to Jacqueline. "I can't believe they'd torture a woman." He took one of the cloths and dipped it in the hot water. As he wrung it out, d'Artagnan set the cup to the side. Siroc placed the cloth against one of the nasty whip marks. Jacqueline jerked but bit her lip to keep from crying out.

She had heard what Siroc told Captain Duval and Ramon so she knew her chances of living. She kept herself from crying out as Siroc worked. She kept her eyes on the inventor as his expressions got more serious as he tended her wounds. She knew she had lost a lot of blood, but the fall from the horse made it even worse. Her head was spinning. She knew she should tell him about the horse, but she couldn't move her lips. She could only watch what was happening as if it were a dream.

D'Artagnan's voice brought her back to him. "Jacqueline, look at me. Concentrate on me."

She looked at him. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of what would happen to him if she died. He'd probably do something reckless and hurt himself. Or he may track down the men who did this in an attempt to dull the pain. Jacqueline bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Tears stained her love's face as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

Jacqueline stared at him. Did he think she wanted to leave him? Heck, no! She didn't want to be separated from the only chance she had to be happy. The only thing she wanted was to be with this man. They had been through so much. This should have been a walk in the garden, but the pain wouldn't cease. The fear wouldn't leave her. If she died tonight, she didn't want to die while he stroked her hair. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted the last thing she said to be "I love you."

Quiet tears fell from Siroc's eyes but he brushed them back with his sleeve. He had to help her. She was the closest thing he had left to a sister, a family. He looked at Jacqueline and saw her tears fall as d'Artagnan kissed her over and over on the forehead. When he had succeeded in cleaning the wounds and stitching them, he was going to have to bandage them. She was already in so much pain. How could he ask her to sit up so he could bandage them? Taking a deep breath, he said, "D'Artagnan, help me sit her up. I have to bandage these. You stand in front so I can pass the cloth to you."

D'Artagnan nodded. It was obvious he wasn't paying much attention to it all.

"Undo the front of her dress," Siroc said. Siroc held onto Jacqueline's shoulders as d'Artagnan dropped her gown in the front. "Here we go," Siroc whispered. The two men worked together to bandage all the wounds. After they had completed the task, Siroc almost cried as he thought she looked as if she were half a Mummy. These would probably scar but that depended on how long ago she had been whipped. She couldn't very well go about the garrison with her dress in shreds. Siroc shook his head. Nothing in the world could pull d'Artagnan from her side so he said, "I'll go get some clothes out of her room. Keep her sitting up."

D'Artagnan nodded. He pulled the woman he loved into his arms as lightly as he could. Her arms encircled his torso as he held her.

"See? You are ready to get dressed. You'll be fine," d'Artagnan said trying to soothe his fears more than hers.

"D'Artagnan…there's one more wound," she whispered.

D'Artagnan looked shocked and immediately ran his hand along her stomach to see if it was there.

"No, d'Artagnan, it's not there," she replied. "I hit my head when I fell…from the horse."

D'Artagnan ran his hands along the back of her head and felt blood. It wasn't a lot. It was more of a scratch, but Jacqueline was fearful of it. "It's going to be alright," he assured her. Siroc came back in carrying a lot of fabric.

"I've never dressed a woman so I wasn't sure what goes with what," he explained. He set the garments on the table next to Jacqueline.

D'Artagnan showed Siroc the blood on his hands.

"Where is that from?"

"The back of her head," d'Artagnan said pointing. Siroc nodded. "I don't think it's serious though. It feels like a bump."

"Then let's get her dressed first."

The two struggled with the clothes at first until d'Artagnan said for Siroc to hold her while he did most of the work. After they were done, Siroc ran his hand through Jacqueline's hair to the wound.

"Oh, no," Siroc whispered as he pulled his hand back.

-----

Thanks for all the reviews! It is really nice to get them! Please review to this. Tell me what you think is to happen next. I'm not a doctor so I am not sure how fatal a head wound can be…but I'll do my best. I was crying while writing this…

Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Blades…but I would love to own Ramon…(wink, wink)…

Chapter Three:

Ramon paced the kitchen while waiting for information.

Duval shook his head slightly. "She will be fine, Ramon. Come, eat some thing," Duval said pointing to the food on the table. Ramon stopped pacing and turned to the captain.

"I am NOT hungry," Ramon said aggressively. "I want to know if mi hermana is alright or not!"

Duval looked taken aback. The Spaniard was not hungry? "Ramon, at least stop your blasted pacing! You'll rub a hole in the floor."

Ramon nodded slowly then sat down next to Duval. "She's one of my closest friends. What if she doesn't' make it? What if she scars?"

"Siroc is the only person in the world I would trust to take care of Jacqueline. What the two of us need to focus on is who kidnapped her and what information were they trying to get out of her?"

"Well, if I ever find out who did that to Jacqueline, I'll run them through!"

"Don't look any further," a voice said behind them.

Ramon stood up defensively. "Who are you?"

The man held out his hands. "It's alright. I am Pierre. I'm the one that helped Jacqueline escape from the prison they held her in. Is she still alive?"

Duval stood up next to Ramon. "Why should we believe you?"

"Ask her yourself."

"We will."

"Then do it."

Duval grinded his teeth then headed out of the room. Ramon stood watching the man who was wearing ordinary clothes.

"Where did they have her?"

Pierre looked over at him. "They had her in the old mill. I came across her when I was coming back from patrolling. I put her on my horse and sent her off. I hope those nasty whip marks don't scar. She is too beautiful for that," Pierre said. He still could tell that the Spaniard didn't believe him. "She was wearing my red coat, the one I received from Cardinal Mazarin himself."

Ramon's face less hardened. I say "less hardened" because it would be incorrect for me to say "his face softened" when in fact, he was infuriated at the man in front of him. Ramon sat down on the edge of the table. "You said your name was Pierre?"

"Oui, it is Pierre. Tell me, is the lady alright?"

"She made it here and one of the finest men I have ever known is looking her over for any bruises and such. But it can still be fatal," Ramon whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, senor…"

"I am Ramon de la Cruz but you may call me Ramon if it is true that saved mi hermana," Ramon said holding out his hand.

"How is it you are a Musketeer when you are clearly of Spanish descent?"

"Mi familia and I do not get along any longer."

"Ah. May I speak to you in private?"

"Si."

Ramon led Pierre over to a corner in the room.

"Ramon, the men who took Jacqueline did not have the intention of letting her go. I believe they were going to sacrifice her in the name of the cardinal. He was behind it all."

"What do you mean?"

"I am from England. King Charles II asked me to infiltrate the cardinal's guards and get close to him. He asked me to find evidence of Mazarin's corruption. As he said that the Musketeers are the only ones out of France's army that is not yet corrupted, I was to bring any evidence to you."

Ramon's ears perked up. "You've brought this evidence here?"

"Yes, I have." Pierre pulled out several papers from his plain coat. "I hurried and retrieved all this today after seeing what they did to Jacqueline. I know there may have been other people in the mill that were being mutilated as well. If your people look these over, I am sure that you will learn all of that the cardinal has done. These papers are from the cardinal's own personal journals."

Ramon took the papers from Pierre. "Gracias! This will help us greatly!" He looked up at the door but Duval hadn't returned yet. "I wonder what is taking the capitán so long."

Pierre gave Ramon a worried look before following the Spaniard out towards Siroc's workshop.

Jacqueline sat watching the men around her. "What is wrong?" she asked fear plainly in her voice.

"Jacqueline, how long ago did you sustain this injury to the head?" Siroc asked.

She shook her head slightly. "I remember it being after sunset when I fell from the horse. I don't know how long I had been unconscious though. I cannot be certain."

Siroc went behind the table once more and parted her hair to get a good look at the wound. Captain Duval burst through the door.

"Jacqueline, explain to me how exactly you escaped from wherever it was you were being held," he demanded.

Jacqueline glanced at d'Artagnan but replied, "They had tied me down to a table in a cell, but I was able to untie myself. I killed one of the guards and took his sword. In the hall, I came across another guard who helped me escape by carrying me outside and placing me on a horse. I believe his name was Pierre."

"Pierre, you say? There is a man in the kitchen claiming to be this Pierre," Duval said. He looked over at Siroc. "What are you doing?"

"Jacqueline sustained an injury to the head. That is why we found her unconscious. I am making sure there won't be any permanent damage but without a time frame, I am merely guessing at how long it's been," Siroc answered. He looked over at d'Artagnan. "But I think that since it is back here, she should be fine. I would like her to go and get some rest now."

"She has to identify the man who rescued her!" Duval shouted. D'Artagnan ignored the captain entirely as he picked Jacqueline up, careful of her wounds. He seemed to be dazed. As he turned towards the door, two men came in.

"Is she alright?" Ramon asked quickly. Siroc nodded.

"She seems to be alright. I've bandaged her wounds and the one on her head seems to only be a scratch. Is this the man who saved her life?" Siroc asked pointing towards Pierre.

"Jacqueline, you are safe," Pierre said clearly relieved. Jacqueline smiled at him.

"This is the man who saved me, Captain. He is not an imposter."

"Well, actually I am," Pierre said. "I will explain it to your captain while your Musketeer in grey armor takes you to get some rest." Jacqueline laughed slightly at that making everyone in the room relax. As d'Artagnan was almost out the door, Pierre called out, "Jacqueline, by any chance are you the one that King Charles II of England fell in love with?"

D'Artagnan clenched his jaw at the name and glared at the man in front of him. "Yes she is." He went out the door with Jacqueline safely in his arms.

Pierre turned to Captain Duval.

"King Charles II? Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this explanation?" Duval asked. He looked at Ramon. "And what is that you are holding?"

Siroc hurried over and took the papers. "These look very important. I'll look them over," he sat down at another table and started to read them.

"That should keep him occupied," Ramon commented.

Duval glared at Pierre. "Tell me how you know the king of England."

Pierre commenced to telling Captain Duval exactly what he had told Ramon. When the Englishman had finished, Captain Duval hurried over to Siroc and read over the ex-slave's shoulder.

"Incredible!" Duval said. He looked back at Pierre. "But if you are there to infiltrate the cardinal's guards, why are you here?"

"I faked my own demise and came here. I spent at least two hours searching for the missing woman, Jacqueline, before that." Pierre looked at Ramon. "The king of England wanted to help the fugitive Jacqueline Roget in every way he could. He gave me orders that if I saw anything I could not turn my face at that I was to leave immediately and come to you."

"You serve your king well," Ramon said.

"So do you."

"Captain, these papers can destroy Mazarin's reputation and its all proof enough that we can bring before the king!" Siroc almost yelled.

"If we bring this before the king, will you testify?" Duval asked Pierre.

Pierre looked away. "It is up to the lady Jacqueline. If she wants to pursue this, then I will. I cannot overstep myself for I am an English citizen, not French."

Jacqueline smiled up at d'Artagnan. "I didn't know you cared so much," Jacqueline commented. D'Artagnan blushed slightly.

"You need to rest."

"Nay, I wish to speak to you all night." She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry for overreacting earlier."

"What do you mean?" d'Artagnan asked sitting down on her bed next to her.

"I mean about when I came back from my parents' graves. I should have told you where I was going," Jacqueline whispered. D'Artagnan wiped a tear off her cheek.

"No, I should be the one who apologizes. You had every right not to include me. I did not know them and you were right in saying I was some strange man."

Jacqueline smiled softly. "Look at us. We fight about little things all the time. Now we even fight about who should apologize too."

"I love you, Jacqueline," d'Artagnan said pulling her comfortably into his arms as he laid his head on the headboard. "I almost lost you tonight."

"No, Siroc had it covered," Jacqueline joked.

"Jacqueline…"

"Ok. Ok. I almost lost you too. Promise me something, d'Artagnan."

"Name it, sweetheart."

"Promise that if I ever die, you will move on. You will not wallow in self-pity for years and years. Promise me that you will find a wife and have children with her."

"I promise that if you ever die before me and we do not have children, I will find some willing woman to become my wife and have her give me heirs."

"D'Artagnan."

"I know you are serious. I just don't want to think about that, Jacqueline. I want to hold you in my arms as you sleep."

"I agree."

"Wow, we agree for once."

"Shut up."

"As you wish."

D'Artagnan felt Jacqueline relax and soon her breathing told him she was asleep. He pulled a blanket fully over them as he stroked her hair. It was improper for a man and woman to sleep in a bed together before marriage, but no one could have pulled him away from Jacqueline's side.

He watched the sun rise through the window and the first rays to touch Jacqueline's face. As she was sleeping, Siroc had brought in the food. It felt very natural for d'Artagnan to have Jacqueline in his arms. As soon as he could, he promised himself that he would marry this woman.

Jacqueline stirred slightly and opened her eyes. For a moment there was confusion but she smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Jacqueline," d'Artagnan replied as he reached over and stroked her face. "Siroc demands that you eat."

"And what else does Siroc demand I do?" she asked coyly.

D'Artagnan smiled and pulled the tray of food towards her. "We can eat breakfast together."

Jacqueline smiled brightly. "It smells wonderful, Siroc."

D'Artagnan looked confused for a moment. "What did you call me?"

"You said you were Siroc."

"I'm d'Artagnan."

"I don't understand."

D'Artagnan stared at the woman looking at him. "Do you know who you are?"

"You said I am Jacqueline."

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Blades…or Ramon…sigh…

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I kind of started school and had things to do. Forgive me, please!

Chapter Four:

"We need Jacqueline's testimony from when Cardinal Mazarin had her brother wrongly accused and her father murdered," Siroc said. Duval sat in the chair behind his desk while Siroc, Ramon, and Pierre sat in chairs in front of him. The papers were spread out across Duval's desk.

"I don't think we will have a problem with her testifying," Ramon said. "The cardinal should pay for what he did her family."

"If the lady Jacqueline comes into any type of harm, my liege has agreed to allow her to come to England with d'Artagnan, of course, under his protection," Pierre said.

"You can't take them away!" Siroc shouted. "They shouldn't have to flee!"

Ramon put a hand on Siroc's shoulder. "Calm down, amigo, they won't have to leave."

Duval stood. "Well, I'm going to return the money to the queen. Siroc, Ramon, I want you to stay here for Jacqueline. Pierre, I think you should come with me."

Pierre nodded and followed Duval out of the room.

Siroc stood and began to pace. "If the cardinal ends up making Jacqueline leave France, I will hurt him."

"Siroc, calm down. You'll have to get behind d'Artagnan and me if he does succeed."

Siroc smiled softly. "I know. It's just…"

"Jacqueline is a sister to you. You don't want her to have to leave."

Siroc nodded. The pacing wasn't relieving his emotions but he had to do something. "I have to go work on something. I have to invent something," he said heading out of the room. When he came to his office, the first thing he noticed was the remains of the dress Jacqueline was wearing when they found her last night. He picked up the dress and put it inside a small crate. Then he began to wipe up all the blood from around the table. After a few moments of cleaning, he realized someone else was helping him. He looked over to see Ramon wiping down one of the tables. "What are you doing, Ramon?"

"I had to concentrate on something else too," Ramon replied. He smiled warmly at Siroc then continued to clean.

"Thank you."

"No problema."

"Don't rhapsodize though."

Ramon laughed.

Jacqueline stared blankly at the man sitting next to her. "You said my name is Jacqueline."

D'Artagnan closed his mouth and ran a hand through Jacqueline's hair. When his hand went over the right side of her head, he felt an enormous bump. "Where did this come from?" he asked no one.

"So you are d'Artagnan?"

"Yes, I am."

"D'Artagnan," she whispered obviously trying it out. "Are we married?"

"Not yet." D'Artagnan stood up and began to pace. "I have to get Siroc," he muttered trying to think.

"Why are we in the same bed if we are not married?" Jacqueline asked. She tried to move but cried out in pain. D'Artagnan rushed over to her and helped her to lie on her stomach.

"You were injured very badly last night. You shouldn't strain the muscles in you back or you could tear the stitching."

Jacqueline looked at him through tears of pain. "Did you hurt me?"

D'Artagnan looked taken aback by her words. "I would NEVER harm you, Jacqueline." He stroked her hair. "Evil men did this to you."

Jacqueline nodded slowly. "Who is Siroc?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he stood up.

"Siroc. Who is Siroc?"

"Siroc is our friend. He is the 'doctor' of the garrison," d'Artagnan laughed slightly at that. He smiled at Jacqueline for a moment but frowned when he remembered that she didn't even recognize him. "Do you really not know who I am?"

"D'Artagnan, I don't even know who I am."

"I must go find Siroc. Wait here, ok?" d'Artagnan asked. He was about to leave but took the tray of food and placed it next to Jacqueline. "You should eat while I search for him. Will you be alright until I get back?"

"Yes, I think I will anyway," Jacqueline muttered. D'Artagnan watched her for a second before heading out the door. Jacqueline shook her head. "He obviously cares about me, but I don't remember him. If we aren't married, then why am I in his bed? I don't like it here. If this Siroc person doesn't help me to remember anything, I will leave," she promised herself. She reached over and began to eat some of the food off the tray. "That man was cute though."

D'Artagnan rushed into the workshop. "Siroc, quick! Jacqueline…she…" he stopped to catch his breath. Ramon came over to the gascon and patted him on the back.

Siroc grabbed some of his tools and headed for the door. "Is she still in her room?"

"Yes, but!"

Siroc turned to look at d'Artagnan. "What is it? Did her stitches tear?"

"NO! LISTEN TO ME! SHE CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

Ramon and Siroc stared at him.

"D'Artagnan, I think you are delusional. She didn't have any large wounds to the head. She only a scratch in the back," Siroc said. He looked at Ramon very confused.

"She has a huge bump on the side of her head," d'Artagnan said. "It must have formed over night because she remembered us."

"I'll go see what you are talking about," Siroc said leaving the room. D'Artagnan ran in front of him.

"She didn't remember ME, Siroc. Surely she wouldn't like it if you came into the room and started to touch her."

"He has a point, amigo," Ramon said from behind the men. "Jacqueline can be very vicious when backed in a corner and scared. Even if she doesn't remember us, I doubt her hands will stay still if you walk right into her room."

"Ok, let's try not to scare her into running out of the garrison," Siroc said calmly. "But it is necessary that I look at the bump immediately."

The three men headed down towards Jacqueline's room. The only one who seemed upset was d'Artagnan. It was clear that Siroc and Ramon didn't fully believe d'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan opened the door and stepped in and over to the bed. "Jacqueline, this is Siroc and Ramon."

Jacqueline stared at the two new men. She immediately thought they were handsome but she didn't feel or remember anything about them.

"Do you know us?" Siroc asked. He sat down on the bed next to Jacqueline. Jacqueline shook her head.

"I think I would have remembered you three."

"But you don't?"

Jacqueline shook her head.

Siroc reached over and felt the bump on the side of her head. "This does not look good."

"How do I know you all?" Jacqueline asked looking at Siroc and Ramon.

"You are engaged to mi amigo, d'Artagnan, and you are like a sister to Siroc and me," Ramon replied. D'Artagnan stood next to the Spaniard. He smiled softly at her.

Jacqueline nodded. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Musketeer Garrison in Paris, France," Siroc replied.

"You're very descriptive," Jacqueline commented. "How did I get injured?"

"You fell from your horse," Siroc said pointing to the bump. "But the major wounds were inflicted upon you by cruel men that will be brought to trial today."

"Who?"

"Cardinal Mazarin and his henchmen," Siroc answered. He looked over at d'Artagnan. "I will have to examine you, Jacqueline. If you like, d'Artagnan and Ramon can step out for some of them."

"Why do they have to step outside?" she asked, suddenly not trusting Siroc. "I don't think I will like it if you make them leave without telling me why."

Siroc smiled softly. "Do you trust d'Artagnan?"

"Yes."

"Then I will allow him to make sure your bandages are still intact. We will be right outside, but I have to get my notebook." Siroc stood and turned to d'Artagnan. "If the stitches have come out…"

"I know to get you," d'Artagnan laughed. He walked Siroc and Ramon the short distance to the door. "But is this serious?"

"Yes, it is. I will have to do some research on memory loss. I will come back in an hour."

"Where is Captain Duval?" d'Artagnan asked glancing back at Jacqueline.

"He went to see the queen. I think we should leave him out of this for a little while. I don't think that having several people come in and out of this room would be very helpful to her."

D'Artagnan nodded and watched the two men leave. He turned back to Jacqueline. She trusted him? She didn't even remember him. He walked over to Jacqueline. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You mean, besides not remembering anything, in complete pain, and learning I'm sleeping with a man I'm not married to? Yeah, I guess I'm fine," she said. She smiled at him. D'Artagnan felt the breath catch in his throat. She really was breathtaking.

"D'Artagnan, I do know something," she whispered. D'Artagnan sat down on the bed next to her.

"What is it?"

"I feel like I trust you. I don't know why but I'm not afraid of you. Does this mean I can still remember you although all memory of you has been wiped away?"

Ok, I haven't posted in a while, again. Ok, this scene is in Jacqueline's bedroom a day after the last chapter. I thought I should mention that before you all start reading and get confused. JediJen, love your opinions! You did a memory story a while back and I want to thank you for letting me do one too. And I believe Countessa did a story of the same sort and I hope she doesn't mind me writing this! Ok, I hope you like it! Actually, I just love reviews so just tell me whatever you think! I can't wait to hear back from all the readers!

Jacqueline stared at the wall in the room. There wasn't much else to do. The men who claimed to know her were off doing their duties and whatnots. She felt so alone. It wasn't as if Jacqueline could climb out of the bed and go somewhere. The pain in her back and side were killing her (just an expression so, guys, don't start getting upset). Jacqueline turned onto her side and looked out the window.

"I have to do something right now!" she huffed. Regardless of the pain coursing roughly against her skin, she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window. She was happy to see that most of her strength hadn't diminished. "It's beautiful outside."

She watched out the window to see several men practicing with swords against one another. "That is horrible. I could never imagine having to wield a sword. It would be too dangerous."

Jacqueline laughed at the thought as she turned around and took her first good look around the room that was supposedly hers. Everywhere was men's clothing. Jacqueline moved towards a trunk that was half-hidden under her bed. Wondering what was inside; she pulled it out from under the bed and opened it.

Inside she saw all the dresses that weren't found amongst the other clothes. Setting them aside, Jacqueline found a small diary at the bottom of the trunk next to a cross. Picking it up, Jacqueline felt a familiar feeling flow through her. It was sadness and hopelessness. To tell the truth, she didn't like the feeling at all. She took the diary out and sat back down on the bed.

The first page read:

"_It has been a long and hard day. We managed to free Gerard. D'Artagnan knows I am a woman. He saw me without a shirt on! It was horrible! But at least he promised to keep my secret. I owe him for the help he gave me._

_Note to self: Never ever allow Siroc to ever try building another flying contraption!"_

Jacqueline smiled. "The handwriting is obviously mine. But none of this makes much sense to me. I wish I knew who Gerard happens to be."

Jacqueline skipped a few pages.

"_I chose to stay in France to fight with the Musketeers. The king of England lied directly to my face. I know I cannot marry someone I do not trust. Right now, the only man I do trust is d'Artagnan. He went to prison to protect me. I will owe him a lot one day. I wonder what he would ask in exchange. The rogue that everyone claims he is would ask for a night in his bed. But my d'Artagnan would ask for a lifetime of love. Dear God, did I just think that and put it down in writing?"_

Jacqueline laughed softly as she looked down at the page. "I live a very exciting life. I just wish I could remember it."

She flipped through a lot of pages until one page caught her eye. It read:

"_Today we found out that the baby in the garrison belongs to d'Artagnan. I don't know why, but he asked me to come with him. He asked me if I would like to go in search of my brother in America. I could tell he was serious. I just couldn't leave. France is all I know. I don't want to leave even though I have feelings for my secret love."_

Jacqueline gasped. "So d'Artagnan has a son!" She turned quickly to the next page and felt her heart break. The baby wasn't his after all. "D'Artagnan…I don't know how you ever got over that."

D'Artagnan glared at the Englishman in front of him. "How dare you say such things about her? She has been through Hell and back!"

Pierre glared back at the gascon. "Well, if she hadn't untied the rope that was holding her, she wouldn't have fallen!"

"ENOUGH!" Duval shouted. "I will hear nothing more about what might have happened! We must deal with the problem at hand. The king refuses to allow any further investigation until Jacqueline gets better. I don't want her injured by you two bickering. And as much as I dislike the cardinal, we must do as the king asks. Am I understood?"

D'Artagnan, Ramon, Siroc, and Pierre all nodded to the captain.

"Now, she seems to only trust d'Artagnan so you will be the only one allowed in or out of her room. Siroc of course will be able to when he must examine her for further injuries. Ramon and I will keep a distance from the room. Pierre, you will not see her at all."

"Captain Duval, I must protest this plan! I cannot leave France until the cardinal is brought up with the charges. Until Jacqueline regains her memories, I am stuck here! I want to make sure she can remember as soon as possible."

"Silence, Pierre. I don't want to hear another word. You will stay away from her until I give you permission otherwise," Duval ordered. He nodded his head and the four men left the room, closing it to leave the captain to himself.

"I have been working on gaining the cardinal's favor for a few months now. I don't want to have to wait some more because she can't remember anything!" Pierre nearly shouted. D'Artagnan raised his fist defensively, but Siroc held him back.

"I think you should go to your room, Pierre," Ramon said. He too was mad at the Englishman's display in the office. Ramon stood defensively in front of d'Artagnan.

"I should have thought a Spaniard knew how to pick friends, but you take what you can get," Pierre said. Before any one of the men could react, Pierre had disappeared outside of the garrison. D'Artagnan shook his head.

"If he says one more thing about Jacqueline…"

"We will all hurt him, d'Artagnan. Just let me get the first hit in, amigo," Ramon said. He couldn't believe how overnight, the man who had brought enough evidence to send Cardinal Mazarin, could have turned to such a despicable human being just by Jacqueline's injury.

"You two should cut him some slack," Siroc muttered. D'Artagnan rounded on the inventor.

"Why should I cut him some slack when he is insulting my fiancée!"

"He has been away from his home for many months now, d'Artagnan. He can't help the fact that he misses his home!"

Ramon nodded slowly. "I see what you are saying, Siroc, but I do not like that amigo. He is sneaky."

Siroc shook his head and headed off for his workshop. D'Artagnan and Ramon stood there watching the receding back of their friend.

"I just wish I could do something for Jacqueline," d'Artagnan said as he finally allowed his emotions to surface. He sank down onto the chair next to him and covered his face with his hands. "I am so afraid that she will wake up and never remember anything about me ever again. It's taken us over a year to finally get where we are! I don't want to lose her."

Ramon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He sat down in a chair beside d'Artagnan. "She loves you, amigo. I know that she does even without her memories."

"It isn't right. It isn't fair!"

"Life never is about fair or what is right or wrong," Ramon replied. He stared forward. "Life is about doing all you can for the people you love while you are alive. Jacqueline will regain her memories."

"How do you know that, Ramon? Yesterday, Siroc came back without a shred of help or hope. After researching everything, he still came up with nothing! How is it we are to wait around and not do anything for her?"

Ramon shrugged. "Mi madre used to say, 'Do not think of what you cannot change; think of what you can change and do it.' I know it isn't the best of advice, but it is better than rhapsodies, no?"

D'Artagnan chuckled and took his hands off his face. "I don't know anything any more."

Ramon laughed too. "I know you would wish that Siroc could create some kind of potion in which it would give her all the memories back. I wish for the same thing. Alas, Siroc may be the most intelligent man that has ever lived, but even he gets puzzled sometimes."

Jacqueline read over several of the pages; each one more descriptive than the last. She sighed as she set the diary on a small desk and walked over to the window again. She glanced around the room. Her eyes lingered on the standing mirror.

"It's as if I am looking at a stranger," she said to the mirror. She looked over at the diary. "And it's as if I'm reading about someone else's life. I don't belong here. As soon as I am healed enough, I will leave and no longer be a burden to these kind men. But if I don't, I fear I will be a treated like I am walking on glass."

Chapter Six:

Jacqueline read another page out of the diary. Tears fell silently from her eyes and down her cheeks as she read how her own brother had been murdered. "Of all the things I believed a man capable of," she read from the book, "I never thought that blind murder would be carried out so despicably." Jacqueline closed her eyes and felt the sadness wash over her.

She reopened her eyes and read the next sentence, "As I was going into my room last night, I caught d'Artagnan trying to throw out a bottle. When I called him out on it, he claimed it was some dumb experiment of Siroc's that didn't work out how he had hoped. I have come to believe it is the love potion or elixir…but if that is the case…then the night by the fire…"

The words hadn't been finished. It was as if someone had taken the writer from the book. Perhaps this noble Musketeer named d'Artagnan knocked on her door that night? Almost every other page had something about d'Artagnan on it. Just reading the words and sentences about him made Jacqueline fall in love with him.

Jacqueline laughed at the thought. "D'Artagnan's a cad at the beginning of the diary but the man of my dreams at the end…what a way to turn things around."

Jacqueline set the diary down on the bed and reached for her trunk. She pulled out a dress made of a dark blue and a cloak made of black. If no one was going to let her out, she'd get out on her own! She changed quickly and put the hood over her head.

Opening the window, she slowly slid out of it. She walked slowly and very carefully across the side of the roof until she reached a large tree. Looking back, she carefully weighted her decision. If she climbed down the tree, she would be free to roam around Paris and have time to herself. But if she went back to her room, she'd have d'Artagnan there. But he wasn't her d'Artagnan because she wasn't his Jacqueline.

Jacqueline didn't know what she wanted. She read every bit of the diary several times, but felt as if she was reading a fictitious book or someone else's thoughts. They weren't hers. D'Artagnan was in love with the woman in the diary. Besides, she was only going out for a little while. She'd come back.

Jacqueline took a deep breath and then lowered herself down to the first tree branch. She moved swiftly and cautiously to the ground, careful not to tear the dress.

Captain Duval sat staring in horror at his three Musketeers. "There's still no change?"

Siroc shook his head, "I've done countless hours of research. I've never had a problem I couldn't figure out. The only reasonable solution is if we wait it out and surround her with familiar things. Other than that, sir, I just don't know."

Ramon placed a hand on Siroc's shoulder. The inventor looked exhausted from lack of sleep and nourishment. "We will figure out a way to help mi hermana," Ramon said. Siroc nodded slowly.

Duval breathed a sigh of angst. "I want to know how she feels about this. Should we move her from Paris?" he asked Siroc.

"Familiar faces haven't helped so far. Perhaps familiar places will."

Duval turned to d'Artagnan. "Where would she go?"

D'Artagnan cleared his throat before replying, "Her family farm is only about a days ride from her. I could take her in the morning, but her wounds…"

"If she rides with you on one horse," Siroc inputted, "it should relieve strain on her muscles."

"Then it's settled," Duval said. "D'Artagnan will take Jacqueline to her farm."

Ramon cleared his throat. "May I come with them, Capitan?" Ramon asked. "If something goes wrong, they'll need help."

"And if something happens to Jacqueline and she needs immediate medical attention—"

"FINE!" Duval cut Siroc off. "All three of you will go with her if it will silence you all. I need her healthy so she can finally put the cardinal away. God knows she deserves to see that man be punished for his crimes. But when you get back, its dungeon duty for a month! Dismissed."

D'Artagnan led the two men out of the captain's office and into the kitchen. "I'll get Jacqueline and tell her that we are going to see her home."

"I'll get food and other essentials," Ramon added. "I think Emmanuelle will know what we should take."

Siroc sat down at one of the tables and pulled out his notebook, "I'll find a way to fix the front of d'Artagnan's saddle that way it will support Jacqueline's injuries better."

Ramon clapped the inventor on the shoulder. "I hope this plan of yours works, amigo. I will be upset if we had a bad outcome from it AND had to do dungeon duty."

D'Artagnan chuckled at the Spaniard. "Well, I better go make sure she is feeling alright."

"Just remember, even though she doesn't remember much," Siroc started, "it doesn't mean she won't hesitate to harm a man."

Ramon laughed heartily as he left towards the café. D'Artagnan shook his head at the inventor then headed to Jacqueline's room.

Jacqueline headed down the Parisian street smiling at the passerby's. 'Why must they keep me locked up when this is out there?' she thought. A small child ran past her and into the arms of his mother.

An old woman held onto the arm of a younger man, possibly her son. The street was full of life. Children ran about with wooden swords; women gossiped in a corner; men boasted as they past by the women. Why couldn't she roam the streets? Why did the Musketeers keep her locked up as if she were in jail?

A few passing red-uniformed men stopped and turned to her.

"Mademoiselle, are you lost?" one man asked coming towards her.

Jacqueline, not realizing who the men were and what their uniforms represented, smiled kindly, "No, sir. I am quite fine. I am only visiting the streets for a while."

"Would you like an escort or a tour around Paris?" the man asked hopefully. His gaze over her body made Jacqueline notice he was attracted to her. Realizing this made her uncomfortable.

"No, sir. I am doing a fine job of finding my way around. Thank you for your offer though," she added. The men bowed to her and headed off. Jacqueline continued on her way, careful not to run into more of the red-uniformed men. Almost all the way to a bakery, a man came running up to her. He was older and seemed worried that she was out of the garrison unprotected.

"Jacqueline! I have to get you back right now!" the man said in a hurry as he grabbed her arm and started back the way she had come from.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur," Jacqueline said as she pulled free of his grasp. "I do not know you."

"Mademoiselle, I am Monsieur Aramis. I am your fiancé's godfather. Here coming over are Athos and Porthos d'Artagnan's other two guardians," the man said. He pointed towards two other men coming towards her.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Aramis, but I cannot go with you. You are not in the diary," Jacqueline said hurriedly. Before she could turn away, the other men had come up to her.

"Mademoiselle Jacqueline, d'Artagnan must be upset you are missing," the blond one said as he reached for her hand. Jacqueline pulled back.

"It's alright, Jacqueline. That's Athos," Aramis replied. He looked at her funny before asking, "Don't you recognize us?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "I write everything down in my diary and you three men are not in it. I'm sorry, but I must be leaving."

"Jacqueline," Aramis started but the brunette turned around and ran through the crowd.

"What's wrong with her?" Porthos asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should follow her," Athos replied. He led the two men after the fleeing damsel. They halted as they saw the cardinal's men grab a hold of Jacqueline's arm.

Chapter Seven:

Jacqueline stopped when she felt pressure on her arm. She swung around ready to defend herself. The breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man in the red uniform.

"What's the matter, Mademoiselle?" the man asked kindly. She looked past him towards the three men coming over. "What did these men do?" the man asked as he looked at Aramis warily.

"Monsieur, this is not of your matters," Aramis said. He moved over towards Jacqueline. "Jacqueline, we need to get you back to the garrison. Your fiancé will be worried otherwise."

"Mademoiselle, do you know these men?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Athos demanded to the man in red.

"I am Captain Andre of Cardinal Mazarin's guards. Who are you three and why are you harassing this maiden?"

"I am Athos; this here is Porthos and Aramis. This maiden is Jacqueline Roget, the fiancée of Viscompte d'Artagnan the younger. In her condition, she shouldn't be running about Paris unguarded," Athos added.

"Well," Captain Andre began, "The only threat I see for this woman is that of you three obsolete Musketeers."

Porthos placed his hand on his sword hilt and stepped towards the captain. "If I were you, I would apologize and walk away."

Jacqueline watched the scene in fright. She didn't remember any of these men! The only mentions of the cardinal's guards were that he had her father and brother murdered. But this man showed no sign of the cruelty that was written in the diary. Yet, the other three were Musketeers.

"Mademoiselle, do you know these men?" Captain Andre asked directing the attention back to the skittish woman beside him. He still had a hold of her arm.

"I have no recollection of any of them," Jacqueline answered truthfully.

"She is ill, Captain," Athos interjected. "She fell from her horse and has since lost all of her previous memories."

"Is that so?" Andre said doubtfully.

"Yes," Athos said through his teeth. He didn't like this man in front of him. One reason being he was a minion of the Cardinal. The second being how he had placed himself in between Jacqueline and the Musketeers. He knew what it was like to lose his memories so he knew exactly what Jacqueline was going through.

"Jacqueline, we need to go back to the garrison," Aramis pressed.

Jacqueline glared at him. "Why? So I may be locked up for hours on end! No, thank you. This is the first time I've been out since my accident. I will not go back to being a prisoner."

"They've kept you prisoner?" Andre asked glaring at the men.

"No," Jacqueline clarified her previous statement, "the entire Musketeer garrison held me prisoner. I wasn't allowed anywhere outside the four walls of my room. It was horrible," Jacqueline whispered the last part.

"The Musketeers can be heartless sometimes," Andre said soothingly. "Gentlemen, I will stay with the mademoiselle. If she does not wish to go back to the garrison, then she will not. It is up to her. Besides, I despise men who lock women up when they should be able to go where they please."

Jacqueline smiled kindly at Andre and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, but that isn't possible," Aramis said. He placed a hand on Jacqueline's other arm. "You should return to the garrison. We do not wish you to be placed in any more danger than you already escaped."

"One way or another, we have to take you back to the garrison," Porthos replied.

Jacqueline pulled away from Aramis and placed herself on the other side of Andre. "Please, leave me alone! I do not know you!"

"I believe the young lady has spoken," Andre said.

A couple of guards came walking up beside Andre.

"Is there a problem here?" one man asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Corbin, these men are attempting to kidnap Mademoiselle Roget," Andre answered.

"It is not kidnap! She is in danger out here!" Athos shouted causing many men to look at him.

"Did not your companion Porthos just state he would take her to the garrison one way or another?"

"I do not wish to go with them," Jacqueline whispered. She didn't know why, but she suddenly didn't want to standing with so many men around her. She wanted to go and hide some where.

"The lady has spoken, now be on your way," Corbin gestured to the Musketeers. "We do not want a fight between the Cardinal's finest and the Musketeer's oldest."

Aramis pulled Porthos back as the pirate stepped forward. "One of us should make sure she remains safe while the other two goes and gets d'Artagnan and Duval," he whispered to his companions.

"I agree," Athos whispered back. "I will stay with her while you two retrieve the younger generation."

"Gentlemen, we are leaving now," Aramis said as he nodded to the cardinalists. "Mademoiselle, when you reunite with your fiancé, I pray you ask him about us. You will find that you are in the company of serpents (he motioned to Andre) whereas you deserve fairer company." The three old Musketeers walked off around the corner, disappearing from sight.

Andre turned to Jacqueline. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle?"

Jacqueline half-smiled at him, "I wish I knew who they were. After the accident, I have no memories and it scares me."

"Forgive me, Mademoiselle, but we weren't properly introduced," Corbin said as he kissed Jacqueline's hand. "I am Lieutenant Corbin. These men behind me are Rene and Edgardo. I believe you have already met Captain Andre."

Jacqueline blushed as each man kissed her hand in turn. "I would like to thank you for your help."

Andre smiled at her. "Not all of the cardinal's men are heartless, Mademoiselle," he replied (Yeah, right…like we believe that, right, readers?).

Jacqueline smiled softly. "What the men spoke were true. I have lost my previous memories and d'Artagnan is my fiancé."

Andre nodded slowly. "Then you will have our protection until your fiancé comes. Two of those men that were just here," he paused to glance back at where the Musketeers had retreated, "are known for their trysts with women, if you'd forgive me."

Jacqueline nodded. She put her hand to her head as she felt the world spinning for a moment.

Andre and Corbin reached for her hand. "Mademoiselle, are you alright?" Andre called to her.

"Oui," Jacqueline replied. She stepped back, blinking and looking around. "I felt dizzy, but it must be from not eating today. I'm sorry."

"'Tis alright, Mademoiselle," Corbin assured her. "We shall take you to the Café Nouveau to get something to eat."

A little while earlier…

D'Artagnan opened the door to Jacqueline's room. "Jacqueline, I have news!" he said excitedly. He closed the door behind him before looking around. "Jacqueline, are you changing?" he asked peeking around the changing screen when he heard no reply. He glanced around the room anxiously, his eyes falling upon the diary on the bed.

D'Artagnan reached over and picked it up. He opened to the first page and sat down. "This is her diary!" he said in shock. "I never knew she was one to keep such a thing," he whispered in the silent room. He flipped through a couple of pages before setting it aside once he realized it was an invasion to her privacy.

He looked around the room, remembering his reasoning for coming in. JACQUELINE! "Jacqueline!" he called out. He heard no reply again. D'Artagnan got up from the bed and hurried to the window and looked out. "Why is the window open?" he asked distraught. He looked around outside before it dawned on him. SHE WAS OUTSIDE IN PARIS WITHOUT ANYONE TO PROTECT HER!

D'Artagnan took off out of the room, appearing to all who saw him as if the devil were after him. He stopped in the kitchen. He pulled Siroc straight off of his bench and turned the inventor to him. He was at a loss for breath that he couldn't get any real words out, "Jac…wind…go…we…diary…NOW!"

Siroc stared blankly at the gascon. "Did someone have too much to drink today?" he asked calmly.

"NO! Jac…miss…"

"Jacqueline's missing?" Ramon asked as he came into the kitchen with his arms full of food.

"How did you decipher what he was saying?" the inventor stared in shock at the poet.

"You would've got it sooner or later," Ramon replied. He turned to their friend. "What happened? Did she yell at you then take off?"

"No, I went into her room to tell her, but she was gone…I found a diary of hers and I think she ran away! We have to go get her!" d'Artagnan shouted. "She has no one but us."

Ramon nodded and turned to the inventor. "I will alert the capitán. You and d'Artagnan start searching the streets."

Siroc agreed and picked up his notebook. Together, he and d'Artagnan took off into the streets of Paris.

Ramon started to bang on Captain Duval's office door as soon as they were gone.

Captain Duval opened the door. "What in the blazes!" he shouted at the Spaniard. "What is going on!"

"Jacqueline is missing, Capitán! We don't know where she is!" Ramon said. Captain Duval grabbed his sword and they headed out.

Jacqueline sat down at the table with the men. "You really don't need to do this," she once again tried to say.

"Nonsense," Corbin said. He waved the waitress to them.

"May I have your orders, gentlemen?" the red head asked. She looked over at Jacqueline. "Jacqueline! What are you doing here? I thought you were hurt terribly!"

Jacqueline looked at the waitress blankly. "I was but I escaped from the garrison for some actually freedom," she replied.

Emmanuelle laughed. "I know what you mean. Ramon does the same thing. Most men don't notice when all a woman wants is to be alone for a little while."

Jacqueline smiled at her as Andre spoke up, "Emmanuelle, would you mind getting Mademoiselle Roget something to eat?"

"Of course, Andre, I will hurry. Would you gentlemen like anything?" Emmanuelle asked.

"Just some coffee, please," Corbin answered.

As soon as Emmanuelle was away, Andre turned to Jacqueline. "How do you know Emmanuelle?"

"Now that I think about it, she was in the diary. Apparently Ramon had to rescue her from a dead soldier or something like that," Jacqueline replied. She watched the waitress curiously. "How do you know her?" she asked him.

"We grew up together," Corbin answered her. "She is like a sister to me. And I have yet to meet this Ramon de la Cruz person."

"Lieutenant, I am sorry, but Rene and I must get back to headquarters," the blond named Edgardo said. He smiled at Jacqueline. "I hope you get your memories back. A woman with your beauty shouldn't feel lost in the world." Jacqueline blushed as he kissed her hand for the second time. Rene nodded to her before he followed Edgardo out of the café.

"They seem really nice," Jacqueline commented.

"They are until you hand them a sword, then they will fight to their last breath," Corbin said. "I beg your pardon. I shouldn't speak in such a manner in front of a lady."

"No, please don't stifle yourself on my account. Besides, according to the diary I am quite well with a sword," Jacqueline said. Andre raised an eyebrow at that.

"You keep speaking of a diary," he commented.

"Oh, before I lost my memories, I used to write in it about everything. Some days I wrote pages about d'Artagnan," Jacqueline said dreamily.

Corbin laughed. "I would love it if a woman wrote pages about me all day."

"Corbin's our resident poet," Andre explained. "I believe he is similar to Ramon de la Cruz. The two men you met previously, Rene and Edgardo, are like d'Artagnan and that Musketeer Jacques LePonte. They are inseparable."

They are like d'Artagnan and Jacques? Jacqueline smiled to herself. Many times in her diary had she read about her being Jacques LePonte…surely their relationship wasn't like that of hers and d'Artagnan's…

Emmanuelle walked back over with their order. "Here it is!" she said balancing everything in her arms. Corbin jumped up and helped her with the plate. "Thank you," she laughed as she set the cups down on the table.

"Why don't you join us?" Corbin offered. "I'm sure Mademoiselle Roget—"

Jacqueline held her hand up before he could say anything more. "Please, call me Jacqueline."

"Alright," Corbin's smile widened. "I'm sure Jacqueline would love another woman around."

"Sure," Emmanuelle laughed. Jacqueline moved over to allow the redhead to sit next to her. As they began to eat and drink their coffee, the door to the café swung open…

A hero is an ordinary man; he is just braver for five minutes longer.

Chapter Eight:

Jacqueline continued to talk to Emmanuelle about the Musketeers until a man walked over to their table.

"What is going on here?" the man dressed in red demanded. Jacqueline's confused reaction seemed to stun the man momentarily. He watched her for a moment before going around the table to pick up her hand. "Mademoiselle Roget, why are you here in their company?"

"I am in their company because I choose to be in their company," she replied.

The man in red smirked. "Well, then I guess you will have CHOOSE to be in my company."

"Lieutenant Marcus, I think you should leave," Corbin said as he stood up.

"Why? She is very pretty and we could share her," Lieutenant Marcus replied licking his lips at Jacqueline.

"You are not being a gentleman," Corbin warned.

Emmanuelle placed her hand on Jacqueline's arm. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked from Corbin to Marcus to Jacqueline.

"Must I pull rank?" Andre said as he stood. He glared daggers at the man in front of him. His hand was on the hilt of his sword as he stood defensively in front of the table that Jacqueline and Emmanuelle sat at.

"How did you escape?" Marcus asked her. "I had you tied down securely."

"What are you talking about?" Jacqueline asked.

"Oh, that's right, you were injured in the head not long ago. Your precious d'Artagnan went to rescue you."

"You are the one who kidnapped Mademoiselle Roget?" Athos said as he walked up to the men.

Corbin and Andre looked at each other, thoroughly annoyed with Athos from their earlier encounter.

"Well, if it isn't the archaic Musketeer Athos himself," Marcus laughed rudely at Athos. "Oh," he said looking at Jacqueline, "you must be here to bring her back to d'Artagnan."

"No, I am here to make sure no harm comes to her while filth like you is on the streets," Athos replied with the same hatred.

Emmanuelle stood up with Jacqueline and both women stood behind Athos and Andre. Corbin stepped directly in front of Marcus.

"I will tell you this right here and right now. If you as much as look in the direction of Jacqueline, I will castrate you and then slit your throat. She is a lady and you should remember that," Corbin threatened. Marcus shook his head and turned to leave.

He called over his shoulder, "Wait until Cardinal Mazarin finds out that his closest advisors are helping his prisoners escape."

Corbin unclenched his teeth and turned to Jacqueline and Emmanuelle. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Jacqueline said. She looked over at Athos. "I suppose I owe you an apology?"

"No, Jacqueline. You have had a very trying week. I understand why you were edgy. I would have been too if Porthos walked up to me the way he did."

Jacqueline giggled. "Thank you again, Corbin and Andre," she said to the cardinal's men. "I must return to the garrison though."

Corbin kissed her hand and smiled down at her, "I would defend your honor any day."

He really did sound like Ramon. Jacqueline smiled at Andre who took her hand next.

"I believe you should go back to the garrison. We would walk you, but Musketeers and the Cardinal's guards do not walk together. We must bid you adieu here."

"Thank you for dinner," Jacqueline said.

Athos nodded to them all. "Good bye."

He led Jacqueline out into the Parisian streets. He took her arm as they walked.

"You remember nothing?" Athos inquired.

"I must admit that I found my diary and read about my adventures from in it. But it did not mention you or your friends Aramis and Porthos."

"Well, I'd be surprised if it did. We met only a week before you disappeared. At least now we know who was behind it, although I had guessed as much of Cardinal Mazarin."

"Tell me about your self," Jacqueline said trying to change the subject. She moved her hand to push some of her raven locks out of her eyes and felt the pain in her back ignite. She almost let out a whimper, but held it in.

Athos hadn't noticed her moment lapse of pain because his eyes were going up and down the street waiting for anyone to try anything. "Well, I am like they say 'an obsolete Musketeer.' I have been in the King's service since I was younger than your fiancé."

Jacqueline nodded slowly. "Is it true that d'Artagnan is a cad?"

"He was one—or at least by reputation only. His reputation seemed to be diminishing with the ladies so Aramis, Porthos, and I came to Paris to see what happened, thinking he may have had a terrible accident with a blade."

Jacqueline winced at the thought.

"But it turns out he fell in love and was being chaste for her. It was a lovely little surprise when I found out that she was a Musketeer. Well, at first I only knew that he had fallen in love with a Musketeer…which frightened me."

Jacqueline laughed. "You didn't know I was a woman yet?"

"No one did. But now you are pardoned. I have it in my coat pocket. We were coming back from the palace when we found you on the street alone and unprotected." He gave her a stern look which Jacqueline made Jacqueline look away very guiltily.

"I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

"Jacqueline, you are worth it. If you were able to turn the Legend's son around from the life he led before meeting you, then you deserve everything that you can get in the world."

"That doesn't seem fair."

Athos glanced at her. "How do you mean?"

"Well, in the diary, it seems he changed my life too. I was a fugitive and he was risking his life to protect me. Perhaps he didn't have time to find women because he was always looking out for me."

"That is very doubtful, Jacqueline."

Jacqueline remained silent as they walked into the garrison. She glanced at Athos questioningly as the garrison seemed to have been ransacked.

"What happened?" she whispered. Several Musketeers came in from the courtyard and stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at Jacqueline. One stepped forward.

"Mademoiselle Roget?"

Jacqueline nodded and took note of Athos's hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's her! Someone should go and alert d'Artagnan!" the Musketeer called out. He smiled and appeared to be relieved as he slumped onto one of the benches, the men with him doing the same. One man hurried out of the garrison. "We have been searching for you for over an hour, Mademoiselle."

"Whatever for?" Jacqueline asked very confused.

"D'Artagnan came out of your room frantic because he couldn't find you! Most of the garrison is searching the Paris streets for you," the Musketeer said.

Jacqueline blushed. "I should go to my room," she whispered in Athos's ear. The older man smiled brightly.

"Now can you not tell he is in love with you?" Athos asked her. Jacqueline smiled weakly.

"Well, I just hope I can survive his wrath after what I put him through."

Athos laughed and led her to her room. He walked in with her. "May I see your diary?"

Jacqueline laughed and went over to the bed. "I'm afraid to ask why."

Athos laughed again as he took the diary from her hands. "Well, if you don't remember, we may be able to use this against the cardinal. And I can already see," he replied as he flipped through some of the pages, "that there is proof of d'Artagnan's love for you. See? On this page, you were changing and he didn't try to peek at you."

"That only means he is a gentleman," Jacqueline replied as she took off her cloak and sat down on the bed. Athos plopped down next to her. She had only met him a while ago, but she could tell that Athos and d'Artagnan were close. Athos gave off a fatherly sense to him and Jacqueline found comfort in it.

"Well, since I am d'Artagnan's godfather, I must say that this definitely means he loves you."

"I don't understand."

"He didn't try to peek at you. Or else he peeked when you weren't looking."

"Athos, he has always been a gentleman around me. He would have done the same to any other woman."

Athos shook his head as he thought for a moment. "I remember this one time not long ago…"

Jacqueline listened intently as Athos spoke.

D'Artagnan and Siroc met up with Captain Duval and Ramon outside the café.

"Where could she be?" d'Artagnan shouted. His eyes kept darting up and down the street. He smiled broadly when Aramis and Porthos came running up to them. "Aramis, Porthos! I'm glad you are here! Jacqueline is missing."

"We know," Porthos said. He nodded towards the Musketeers.

"How do you know?"

"She went off with some of the cardinal's men," Aramis answered calmly. "Athos is following them around Paris but when we went to the garrison, we couldn't find you. We lost track of Athos."

"What if she has been--?"

Duval interrupted him. "Jacqueline is with one of the best Musketeers of all time. If they tried anything, we would know."

Ramon glanced at the café as Emmanuelle came out of the door. She smiled at him and hurried over.

"Emmanuelle, have you seen Jacqueline?" Ramon asked her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why, yes I have," Emmanuelle replied. "She was with Corbin and Andre and me not long ago. Then Marcus came in and started saying weird things."

"Like what?" Aramis asked.

Emmanuelle shrugged slightly. "Well, he asked her how she escaped and that Cardinal Mazarin would hear about her in Paris."

"Oh, no!" d'Artagnan whispered. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, Athos took her to the garrison after that."

"Thank you!" d'Artagnan said as he hugged Emmanuelle and took off to the garrison. He didn't know if he was overjoyed more about Jacqueline being safe or that one of the Cardinal's men had slipped about her being kidnapped.

He burst through the doors to the garrison as one of the Musketeer stood. The Musketeer smiled at him and motioned for the hallway leading to Jacqueline's room.

D'Artagnan opened the door to Jacqueline's room as soon as he reached it.

Chapter Nine:

FINE! I posted! LOL...thanks, JediJen! Love yas!

Disclaimer: Don't own...sniff...not even Ramon...tear...

Chapter Nine: 

Jacqueline turned to the sound of the door opening. She gasped as she took in the sight of the tired Gascon before her. He was hesitant as he stood in the doorway, uncertain if he should hug her or yell at her.

Jacqueline felt a twinge of guilt as she stood and walked over to him. An image of d'Artagnan flew through her mind...

_  
Jacqueline and d'Artagnan sat in front of the fire...it was nearly midnight. Jacqueline turned to look at him. Why had he refused her when she went to kiss him? Why, when he finally had her, did he decide to wait? Pride and amazement as well as rejection fluttered through her mind as she stared at him._

"D'Artagnan?" she whispered to him.

D'Artagnan turned to look at her, "Yes, Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline smiled at him. "You left the garrison for me."

D'Artagnan blushed, actually blushed and looked away from her. "I thought we had covered this subject already."

Jacqueline laughed. "We did. But what if I was headed for a date with someone?"

D'Artagnan's mind wandered. What if he had missed his chance with her? D'Artagnan looked over at her, wishing she could take off her fake beard and let her hair cascade down her shoulders.

"D'Artagnan?"

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the crackling fire. "I don't know what I would have done. You are a young lady that can be naive at times when it comes to men."

"Pardon me?"

"Remember when you met the king of England?"

Jacqueline smiled in remembrance. "You went to prison to protect me." She glanced at him. "Have I thanked you for that?"

"There was no need. I would have done it without a moment's hesitation. But, back to King Charles II, you were foolish enough to risk everything for him."

"You risk everything for me."

"But you weren't in love with him," d'Artagnan said before he could stop himself.

"What?"

D'Artagnan's eyes flashed up to hers. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Do you mean to say you are in love with me?"

"Jacqueline, you have no experience with men! You never know what a man will do!" D'Artagnan stood up suddenly. He peered down at her. "You are trusting of people because you have a good heart."

Jacqueline stood up with him. "D'Artagnan."

"I know what I would have done if you did meet a man tonight."

"And that being?" Jacqueline asked as she moved closer to him, only a breath away from him.

"I would have injured the man you were to meet and thrown you over my horse."

Jacqueline didn't laugh. She just stared into his eyes. "Well, then I am thankful I am meeting my brother."

D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow to her. She shook her head and reached into his pocket. When her hand pulled back, it revealed the empty vial.

"It didn't work on me." That was the last thing she said before going to sleep.

Jacqueline's eyes flashed with remembrance as she stared at the Gascon before her. "What was in the vial?"

D'Artagnan took a step back as she spoke. "What vial?"

"Athos, would you leave us for a moment?"

Athos nodded and walked past d'Artagnan and Jacqueline. He shut the heavy door behind him as he left.

Jacqueline crossed her arms at him. "I remember the night before my brother's death."

D'Artagnan pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. "You are remembering things!"

Jacqueline remained stiff in his arms. "You tried to seduce me that night."

D'Artagnan's face filled with guilt. "I held myself back."

"No! The stupid thing did not work on me!"

"I know!"

"But why did you use it on me?"

"I don't know, Jacqueline. I just wanted to know how you felt about me."

"Well, it didn't work. And it wasn't even in the diary!"

D'Artagnan smiled mischievously at her.

"What did you do?"

"I merely took a page or two out of it after that night."

It was Jacqueline's turn to be surprised. "You took pages out of my diary. For what purpose?"

"I like your penmanship?"

"D'Artagnan."

"You are beginning to remember me."

Jacqueline smiled at him and moved towards him. She pressed her lips to his. "And I forgive you. Athos made me."

Lieutenant Marcus hurried into the private quarters of Cardinal Mazarin. Mazarin looked up quite annoyed.

"Get out."

"But, your worship, I have news."

"Then speak quickly. If it is not important to me, I will have you shot."

Marcus flinched. "It's about the Roget girl. She escaped."

"WHAT!" Mazarin shouted as he stood from his large desk. He rounded it and hurried over to Marcus. "How do you know this?" He placed his two large hands around Marcus's throat and began to squeeze the life out of his lieutenant.

"Sir...stop...she...was in...The cafe...nouveau...with Corbin and ...Captain...Andre..."

Mazarin released his tight grip. "I want her dead. Now!"

"Yes, your worship," Marcus said as he gasped for air. "Right away, sir."

A little while later...

Jacqueline convinced d'Artagnan and Athos to take her to the river for some exercise. Athos stood watching the horses.

Jacqueline held the hand of d'Artagnan as they walked down the road towards the river. "I do appreciate you allowing me out of my gilded cage."

D'Artagnan chuckled. "I appreciate you not killing me for the elixir."

"No harm done...if there was, you would have had an unfortunate incident with a sword..."

D'Artagnan flinched and tightened his grip on her hand. "You wouldn't have."

"Try me."

The two laughed as they sat down in front of the fast moving river. Jacqueline watched as a duck floated by them.

"This is so peaceful."

"Yes, it is."

"It's so beautiful out here."

"Yes, it is."

Jacqueline turned to him. "What is it?"

D'Artagnan shook his head as he looked around. "It's too quiet."

"How do you mean?"

As Jacqueline looked around, a group of men in red appeared from her left. "D'ARTAGNAN!" she shrieked as the men came running towards them.

D'Artagnan unsheathed his sword and stood defensively in front of her. "Stay back."

Athos's footsteps were heard as he ran up towards them.

Jacqueline stared in horror as six men stopped and pulled out their pistols...all aimed at d'Artagnan.

Terrible cliff hanger...I know!

Chapter Ten:

Jacqueline didn't know how to react. She couldn't remember any of her Musketeers training! If something happened right now, she would be helpless. She would be utterly helpless. D'Artagnan could be injured. Athos would be murdered. He was old and he would tire out too quickly.

Jacqueline glanced at d'Artagnan. His eyes were steel as he tried to glare down the main attacker. What could she do? Oh, if there was ever a time for her memory to come back, now would be it.

"Stand aside, d'Artagnan," the leader growled.

The face was so familiar. Who was he? Then it hit her. It was Lieutenant Marcus! "What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was shaking from fear.

Marcus smiled. "I am here on orders. If you both would kindly step aside, I have a job to do," he said as he motioned towards d'Artagnan and Athos.

D'Artagnan and Athos stepped closer together, guarding Jacqueline with their bodies.

"Don't make me have to explain two extra bodies. Besides, she isn't even worth protecting."

"Get the heck away from here," d'Artagnan growled.

Marcus laughed haughtily. "I don't think so. You see, Cardinal Mazarin gets what he wants. And he wants her dead. You, I'll kill just to get on his good side. And you, you obsolete old fool, aren't even worth a bullet."

Athos laughed roughly. "I don't think you understand. You think I would allow d'Artagnan to bring Jacqueline here without someone else watching? Who do you take me for, infant?"

"You're bluffing," Marcus said suddenly not too sure about himself.

"Right now there are about six pistols aimed at your head," Athos said. All of the men with Marcus began to look around.

"I did not sign on to be shot by a coward," one man said. He and the other men nodded in agreement. Jacqueline herself couldn't think of who would have pistols aimed at the men. And it did upset her to hear the Cardinal's men speak of her protectors as cowards.

Marcus grew uneasy and shouted, "Just because she is the queen's cousin does not make her worthy of protecting!"

D'Artagnan couldn't believe his ears. Jacqueline was the queen's cousin? How was that possible? He glanced behind him and shared a look of utter confusion with Jacqueline. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Marcus.

"Oh," Marcus said commenting about d'Artagnan's confused expression, "You did not know that your wench is the cousin of Queen Anne. Her mother is the queen's aunt! That is why the Cardinal wants her dead! She is a threat to the entire French Monarchy."

Athos laughed shortly, "The only threat to the French Monarchy is overconfident Cardinals! Now get back!"

The sound of many guns cocking averted Jacqueline's attention to the east. She almost gasped when she saw Ramon and the pirate Porthos standing there with pistols aimed and Ramon's sword drawn.

To the west were Siroc and Aramis with their pistols raised. And Captain Duval seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Marcus and his men, with the man Jacqueline made no mistake of believing him to be d'Artagnan's father, Charles d'Artagnan.

"I would lower your weapons if I were you," Athos ordered. Marcus had a feeling that he couldn't take all of the Musketeers together.

"We surrender," one man said as he lowered his pistol, his companions doing as he did. Marcus kept his pistol aimed at d'Artagnan's head.

"I will not be outdone by YOU!" he shouted.

D'Artagnan shook his head slowly. "I think you should lower your weapon before you get yourself injured or worse."

Marcus shook his head. "I had to go to so much trouble kidnapping that wench to only have some Englishman rescue her! Now, when I have her in my reach again, you step in the way and disallow me to finish my job!"

"Lieutenant, please," one soldier begged of his superior.

"Shut up," Marcus growled. "I would rather die by the hands of a Musketeer than to be murdered by the Cardinal."

D'Artagnan took a step back so he could almost touch Jacqueline.

Jacqueline didn't understand anything that was going on. How was she related to the queen of France? It didn't make any sense…yet, it sounded so probable. Jacqueline took in the sight of the men surrounding Marcus. One looked oddly familiar. She focused her gaze on him as she took in his scarred face. This man was too familiar.

_Jacqueline felt like crying out as the whip cracked against her skin for the fifth time. The face of her captor appeared in front of her._

"_You should cry out," the man laughed._

"_Never."_

"_Very well," he said. His scarred face turned gruesome as he smiled at her. "Keep it up until she cries out for the pain to end. Keep it up until she begs for death."_

_The man holding the whip stepped into the light. It was Marcus! "Yes, sir."_

_Jacqueline bit her bleeding lip as the whip tore at her skin once more, ripping the back of her dress._

"You!" she shouted out of the blue. All of the men turned to look at her. "It's you! You are the one who ordered my torture!" she said as she pointed at the scarred man. "And you were the one who administrated it all!"

"About time she remembered me," the man laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Fredric Suzy. I am the Cardinal's brother-in-law." The man took a bow and smirked at her with his hideous face.

"I remember it all," Jacqueline whispered to d'Artagnan. "I can testify against them."

D'Artagnan nodded but kept his body in front of hers. "Marcus, lower your weapon or I will shoot you in the leg."

Marcus didn't know what to do. For once in his life, he felt his life outweighed that of his duty. If he lowered his pistol, Fredric would stab him with the knife the man always carried. If he didn't lower his weapon, he would be shot.

Marcus's hesitation made Fredric uneasy. If the man didn't make a choice soon, he'd take the ruby dagger out of his pocket and make a clean slit off of the annoying man's neck. But he would be shot. Oh, the disadvantages of violence, Fredric sighed. He looked back at the Jacqueline woman. It hadn't been hard to kidnap her. It had really been harder to keep her from escaping. His ransom had been foiled by the Englishman's interference. But that would be over in due time. The Cardinal surely wouldn't allow him to be hanged for treason when he technically wasn't even French.

Marcus figured out what he was going to do. He would calmly toss his pistol to the ground then jump down to avoid Fredric's blade. It would be ingenious! He would survive! As he was about to throw his pistol down, one sound was heard by all.

BANG!

Chapter Eleven:

The sound reverberated through the quiet forest. BANG! No one knew where it was coming from…until Jacqueline saw Marcus clutch his stomach and fall forward. "D'Artagnan," she whispered as she grasped his arm.

D'Artagnan turned to look at Marcus in utter disbelief. "Who shot him?"

Every Musketeer, old and young, shook their heads. They looked at the Cardinal's men but they didn't know who.

"Perhaps someone should help him?" Ramon suggested. Duval laughed slightly and nodded to Siroc. D'Artagnan pulled Jacqueline towards some trees nearby and turned to her.

"I want you to stay here and keep out of sight."

"What are you talking about, d'Artagnan?" Jacqueline's worried and fear apparent in her voice. She glanced at the blood covered Marcus's face up on the ground. His face was full of pain and anguish but she couldn't turn away.


End file.
